1000th Hunger Games
by Hogwartgamesdawn
Summary: Alright the who thought the Hunger Games would be still here in a 999 years after the first game. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN THERE FAVOUR!  read on and have fun enjoying the world of Panem many years in the future
1. Intro and tribute info form

**Hi guys this is my first Hunger Games fanfic I hope you like it but I will need your help with naming the characters ok I've got a few but 22 is a lot to come up with so at the end of the chapter is a few pointer of what you all need to fill out if you want to give me a character.**

**IN THE PAST – chapter 1**

Many years ago the 13 districts rebelled against the capitol and the hunger games were created and district 13 was nuked to show the districts that the Capitol is mighty. 75 years later twelve district rebelled and the rebels won but they lost district twelve in the process, the rebels ruled for five years and then were defeated by President Snows secret army, they slaughtered and killed all rebel leaders and the Capitol once again ruled over Panem the hunger games were brought back and were crueller than ever before.

The Hunger Games were longer and harder for everyone in the 11 districts, Peacekeepers kept every district in order, punishments were given out more regularly and the Capitol was not loved but feared like never before.

Now 999 years after the first Hunger Games the rules are harsher but victory was all the sweeter.

**So here's the basics if you want to give me a character but sorry if your characters don't get your wanted districts.**

Name and Age –

Career or not –

Reaped or volunteered (if so who did they volunteered for and why) –

Personality – Fierce and ruthless, skinny and weak, young but dangerous

**If you could review them to me or PM them it would be great because I want to write up a new chapter before Easter. Also I have to warn you beforehand that I might mixup some personalities and districts to make things interesting so sorry if you don't get the person you want to win and I'll take in any requests for "Natural causes" that will wipe them out.**

**On further note if you would like to act as a sponsor for extra mention and donate (Fake) things into the arena so you can all participate them you have to PM me and only PM me please with these requests.**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR.**


	2. Games Sneak

**OK guys I know you can all do better than this I need more tributes or the games won't be really good. Thanks to all those who have given me there tribute but I'm going to hold out of you until they get reaped, MWAHAHAHA! *Evil grin is shown***

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**

The Wait (**CAPITOL CHILD POV**)

The weeks coming up to the reaping's is so much fun everyone is excited for the Games but something isn't right everyone that works as a Gamemaker, (Like my parents) were working late and coming home worried and jumpy and my sister and I didn't know why, until I heard that fateful conversation. "I can't believe what this year's Quarter qwell is going to be I think he's taking things to far this time, last year was bad enough it took us right up till the games started before we had the arena ready but this time I think the games will be more gruesomer than ever." (**I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE AWAY ANY SECRETS!) **I hear someone get up and leave down the hall I wait and then a few minutes later I hear dad get up and lock down the house.

Once he leaves I sneak into the room and walk over to the couch where they had been sitting and l wonder what they had been talking about then JACKPOT my eyes come over my dad's blue pad and I see its home screen, WOW how lucky can I be! **(Just to let you know a blue pad is just an Ipad but like, you can take it anywhere, if you guys have seen Hunger Games it's like the big screen all the Gamemakers were working around. But only smaller and easier to work around so back to the story)** I look back down at the screen and I see last year's Hunger games uncut. I see people slitting each other's throats and I see something that is even more horrific. In last year's game I saw that the runner up (Second placed person) had been hijacked before they were put into the games to make it hard for the others to survive and I try to get into the file labelled 1000th HG but the file was locked NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. I see the light turn down the hall and I turn and run out of the room.

The next morning was the final day until the reaping's would be released, of course they will happen early in the morning and released will be released later in the afternoon cut and short just getting to the juicy parts.

**MWAHAHAHA! You'll all have to wait for the Reaping's to be released later in the Capitol because I want them to get into the arena badly, love the gory parts!**

**Please please please, with sugar on top! Review, you know you want to press that button so go on make your and my day!**


	3. District 1 Reaping

**Hey guys so this is the start of the Reaping's so just a heads up, Reaping's with your tributes will be longer than those with mine in it.**

**Enjoy the story and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**

**Rory Dimitch POV**

I wait in the line to sign in slowly making my way to the front, finally I prick my finger and enter the 12 year old holding area. I'm very nervous even though my name is only in there once.

Our escort a plump middle age man with orange hair and pale blue skin, Jeez Capitol trends are strange, walks on stage "Welcome District 1 to the 1000th annual Hunger Games." He says in the weird Capitol accent, the whole of district one cheers but I don't because the games are pointless, I notice that the eighteen year old section is by far the loudest cheerers, If I wanted to die I'm sure I could just shoot myself.

"Before we begin I would like to introduce your Mayor with his _very_ interesting speech, he goes and sits down and the Mayor comes up. Around 500 years ago the Capitol gave up the Treaty of Treason speech so the Mayor of each district now talks about how fantastic it is to be chosen. "Ahem, welcome to all those who are new and welcome back to those who are old, I hope you all realise what an honour it is to be chosen for this amazing chance to represent your District in the Hunger Games." Or in other words, if your chosen welcome to your death. "I would like to hand you back to our amazing escort Melodna," apparently that's meant to be a boy's name. The strange man with a girl's name walks back onto the stage, and over to a bowl, "Well tradition stands, girls first," he thinks his funny by making us stand there in suspense, in the 1000 years of Hunger Games we always have Volunteers so why don't they just ask, I have to roll my eyes at their stupidity.

"The name on this strip is… Ali Jordern," I turn toward the 17 year old section and look for her, I know her she is friends with my sister Paige, as she walks toward the stage I notice nobody is volunteering, and I think that is because nobody other than my sister bothers to be friends with her.

"That's right District 1 don't volunteer, that must be a new record." She yells at the crowd. I feel bad for her but when our Escort walks toward the other bowl, "and your boys tribute is…" poor bugger, "Rory Dimitch." Fuck No.

"NOOOO!" I hear someone yell from the back of the Reaping area, "I volunteer as tribute in place of Rory, I volunteer as tribute!" I turn to see Lament or Frustrate so I'm thinking its Lament, "No LAMENT DON'T YOU DARE VOLUNTEER!" I scream at him I turn to run toward the stage but I bump straight into Frustrate –Laments Twin- who grabs my wrists and hold me tight as Lament walks past "LAMENT JULIUS DIMITCH DON'T YOU FUCKING WALK ON THAT STAGE!" I scream at him I see my sister Paige walk out of the 16 year old area and clamp her hand over my mouth, "It's going to be OK Rory, calm down, It's going to be OK," I bite her hand "FUCK!" I hear her curse and she strikes my temple knocking me out.

**Ali Jordern POV**

Now I expected to be reaped because I have my name in the bowl about 36 to 40 time so the odds weren't in my favour, and I also expected if I was chosen that nobody would volunteer for me because I not exactly popular.

But what surprised me was that Rory was called, and Lament I think it was Volunteer I mean I think it was Lament anyway after Rory screamed his name, but when Paige knocked him out that's what surprised me the most she was always very quiet and kind but that movement moved her to my number one favourite person.

I turn to shake Laments hand when I notice something on with eyebrow, but if I hadn't have been looking for it I wouldn't have noticed it was there, this isn't Lament but Frustrate, and I only remembered about the scar because I was the one that gave it to him.

"District 1 your tributes, Ali Jordern and Lament Dimitch, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" he smiles ecstatically. Weird Capitol people who smiles when they sentence kids to death.

I'm rushed to the train along with Frustrate, let me explain 50 years ago when a small girl from district 11 was chosen during the family goodbyes her family killed her so she wouldn't have to suffer a painful death. So since then it was straight to the train and off to the capitol.

**TRAIN RIDE**

I enter the train and turn to face Frustrate, "Right let me get this straight, you volunteered for Rory under your brother's name, why?" I ask him not letting him past. I see our mentors and Escort watching us. "I don't know what you're talking about Ali." He says but I'm not done. "Remember that training session last summer where I pinned you down and cut your eyebrow with a knife that scars, well I can see that scar and I know it's you Frustrate."

Everyone's eyes are one us know and I can see Frustrate getting nervous, "Alright," he confesses what a sweet success, "I volunteered but when Rory called Laments name I didn't correct him because I know Lament would have died if he had Volunteered but I was due to work in the new factory so Lament and I said that, if Rory or him had been Reaped I would volunteer for them." I look at him and continue my walk to the lounge area.

Oh My God the furniture was amazing and the food looks like it's to die for, but when I think about it, it kind of is for some people. I sit down with my mentors and a stunned Frustrate, they ask us a question that I already know the answer to, "Separate or Together?" "Separate," Frustrate and I say I together.

So continues the train ride to the capitol.

**So guys how did you like it, thanks to V1ct0ry'Surv1v0r for Ali and Frustrate and Family are my own creations. I still need girls for 9, 10, and 11. And boys for 2, 3, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11. Please if you're out there give me a name and age, (and if they were reaped or volunteer) and I'll do the rest. Go on press that review button and tell me how I did and give me a tribute you know you want to.**


	4. District 2 Reaping

**Hey guys thanks to all those who sent me in tribute but seriously people what do you all have against boys I still need boys from 2, 3, 7, 8, 10, 11 and a girl for 10.**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!**

**Maria Volcao**

Reaping day is the best day of the year, I love that I get to take the day off from training and school and work to spend time with my family (after the reaping of course). I walk toward the sixteen year old section, the nerves are growing I prey to any god that will listen that I don't get chosen this year, I need more time to train, a lot more time so I hope I never get chosen.

I stand in my section and look up at the stage as our escort Ednalu Tuffton come onto the stage dressed in the weird Capitol fashion, a white wig, her skin I dyed a dark blue with sliver stars tattooed. She looks like a walking space picture.

"Welcome District two, to the annual 1000th," really saying 1000th louder than she has to, "Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour." She says with way to much excitement, "Before I continue I would like to hand the microphone over to your mayor for his excitingly encouraging speech." She turns and sits down between our old victors Dandy and Brete.

"Welcome district two," our mayor starts, "to a day of rest, relaxation and Excitement." Once again someone says one word Excitement much too loud for my liking. "I would like to ahead congratulate the lucky people who are chosen, I hope they hurry home and become Victors to bring pride to our district and their family."

He sits down and Ednalu walked over to the girls fish bowl she pulls out a name. "Alright the lucky girl is Maria Volcao." Fuck No! "I volunteer!" Someone yells, thank you thank you so much! (God I love those words.)

A tall girls from the 18 year old section walks no she runs to the stage not smiling but kind of smirking at the crowd. "So what's your name girl?" asks Ednalu. "Krystal Stone." She says and turns to sit in Ednalus seat.

Ednalu loses her composer but quickly recovers it and walks over towards the boys bowl.

**Daniel Relnon POV**

"And the boy is Daniel Relnon." Shit yeh. I walk quickly up on stage and realize that I have to shake hands with Krystal I shudder at the thought so I think I might faint when I touch her. Slowly I extend my hand and she shakes it quickly and turns on her heel and walks away. "Ladies and Gentlemen of district one I give you your tributes Krystal Stone and Daniel Relnon.

The peacekeepers lead us through the justice building and out the other side towards a car that takes us to a train, I've been in a car before but not a Capitol grade car. I enjoy the ride but when I arrive at the train the car is quickly forgotten.

**Dandy Lonton POV (mentor)**

The tension on the train is ridiculous after the quick tour of the train we sit in the diner cart, Krystal is staring at Daniel and Daniel I staring straight back at her, If looks could kill district two would have to have another reaping cause I have two dead tributes.

I say the question that I already no the answer to. "Separate or Together?" to my surprise Krystal says "Together." But I see her just wanting to know how to kill Daniel, He says "Separate" and I literally begging Brete and I, seriously what is wrong with this girl?

So continues the train ride to the Capitol.

**Sorry I know it's short but I have to get these reapings out of the ways but I still need you to give me tribute so come on people give me the names of guys and there ages and if they Volunteered, and I'll work my magic.**

**I'm on my knees begging you help me please!**


	5. District 3 Reaping

**Sorry guys for taking so long I was on holidays with no wifi (so I forgot many of the characters personalities) and it was Easter so Happy Easter! So I'm back on track and hopefully can get the next 3 or 4 out quicker. Oh and thank you to Anonymous for Krystal stone forgot to thank you last chapter!**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**

**Travis Horth POV**

Another reaping day and my name is in the bowl 20 times so I'm not sure if the odds are really in my favour, I mean I didn't have to really get teressare but it was so we could have a good meal instead of an average one.

If I entered the Games I would try with all my might to make it back out again, even if I am from the tech district.

I wait in my section as the mayor talks about what a privilege it is to be chosen, I hate the fact everyone on the stage loves the games (other than the mentors), and I don't get why they still have to continue haven't us districts suffered enough.

My thoughts are interrupted by our escort walking towards the guys bowl, "Travis Horth!" she announces to the audience smiling stupidly, it takes me a moment and a bump on the shoulder to register that she called my name. I hear sobs coming from the 12 year old section as I walk past and onto the stage. "Well, do we have any volunteers?" she asks, but I don't think we have had a volunteer in like Ever.

I look down at my feet as she calls out the girl's name.

**Shade's POV (last name isn't needed)**

"Eunice Dream!" shouts the escort, "NOOO!" I scream, I look desperately at the Lilium her sister and she understands what I'm asking of her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" she yells I walk forward to get Eunice, Lilium turns around and kisses me straight on the lips. Shocked but I quickly recover. "Look after her, don't let my family starve and keep my mother sane." She tells me as she walks on stage I feel tears well up in my eyes as I cry.

I take Eunice back to her section and I go back to stand in mine as Lilium walks up onto the stage.

"Wow, a volunteer! So honey what's your name?" she asks sweetly I look at Lilium seeing her fighting back tears when I realise that she liked me. "My name is Lilium Dream." She replies tears falling down her face.

"Now let me guess, that lovely young lady was your sister?" she asks, "Yes it was." She shakes Travis's hand turns around and walks away.

**Lilium Dreams POV**

Volunteering was the single bravest thing I have ever and probably ever going to do in my life.

I hop on the train and burst into tears unable to fight them back any more.

"There, there honey its going to be alright." My mentor comforts me but I rush to my room and sit there not wanting to talk to anyone.

**Travis's POV**

Shortly after Lily went to her room I sat in the train movie room watching the reapings and the pair from district 1 look like your average career but the violence and emotion is the reaping was unusual.

The pair from 2 looked like the oldest and biggest threat so far in the competition, and then our reaping, because I had my head down I watch Lily's reaping, while her sister Eunice walked out I saw Lily make eye contact with a boy in the same section as her, before she volunteered. Odd.

The rest of the reaping's was very interesting. (I'm not revealing anything useful so read on to find out what happens).

So continues the train ride to the capitol.

Viola! District threes reaping, now thank you to Ellsweetella and Hunger fan for my tributes, I still need more tributes for District 10 and 11 boys and district 10 girl. I should be able to update soon because I've written out the story already buuuuut! I lost my book I put it in so it might take a while to find. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND EASTER!

(^) (^)

0 0 (bunny rabbit attempt might not work)

\/ \/


	6. District 4 Reaping

**Hey guys sorry for keeping you waiting long but I am in need of more characters and if I don't get them I'll have to put in myself and where's the fun in that. Hope your all excited for my update. I hope you will tell me how I'm doing because your imput is essential!**

**Disclaimer: (I just realised that I didn't put this in before) I don't own Hunger Games (but I really want to!) and I don't own any sayings or anything that might be in my stories. DON'T SUE ME!**

**MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR**

**Authors POV**

Reaping day, in district 4 it's a day of worry and panic but you wouldn't expect that from a career district but yes in the rich homes, in the poor home, in the community homes and out on the bays everyone worries whether they or family would be chose. Everyone puts on a brave face but deep down everybody. Even though they train and are probably the fittest district nobody wishes to be sent to their death.

**Montanna Riot POV**

Another day, even though the reaping is on everyone in the home uses the excuse to bash and beat each other for clothes and riches that makes them look amazing. So up I am at five o'clock many hours before the reaping starts. So I nick a white dress and some white shoes from the mistress of the homes, then I nick a necklace and a coral bracelet from the girl that sleeps next to me and then I sneaked down to the older girl's room and steal a gorgeous pink sash along with a pair of black leggings and a white tee. Then I hightail it out of there.

I stop by my hollowed out rock, which kept anything and everything that belongs to me because there is no way any of my things would last two seconds.

I change into my leggings and tee and begin my training, climbing, running, swimming, throwing axes, knives and spears, I practiced shooting a bow and arrow. I used a sword thrusting and blocking an invisible person. **(I just noticed how wrong thrusting sounds) **

**Dong! dong! dong!**

The toll yells ring and I put on my reaping outfit and head towards the justice building head hung I know the odds are certainly not in my favour, being the most unliked person in the home, I was voted to volunteer for any of the little kids if they were reaped or risk getting beaten to almost death.

**The Escorts POV**

"Welcome one, Welcome all to the 1000th annual Hunger Games, what an exciting year this is going to be." I say putting on my smile I love watching the Games and being the escort for district 4 means we occasionally get a victor. "Now before we get to the exciting part lets hand over to your mayor for his encouraging speech." I turn and sit down tuning out of the mayor speech, I gaze over the children in front of me.

I have to say not a lively bunch or bulk at all I think since seafood went out of fashion in the Capitol we have let one of our four career districts go weak.

I stand up and take the microphone again I walk over to the girls reaping bowl and pull out a slip, Meg Degrind the mayors daughter and my best friend, "Montanna Riot" I say beaming to the crowd, that ought to teach her about stealing from my house!

She walks out of the 16 year old section and up onto the stage I smile sweetly at her as she stands beside me, I walk over to the boys ball and pull out a name "Marcus Recond." I call out, how ironic MR MR strange, "I volunteer!" I hear someone yell, a medium boy with blonde hair and a rockin tan walks out and onto the stage, Oh I hope this hottie makes it out. "I give you your tributes Montanna Riot and?" "Lochia Witt." Montanna Riot and Lochia Witt!" I walk away and the two kids follow.

**Lochia Witt POV**

Well that volunteering was out of the box but when it comes to the girl your madly in love with you guess you volunteer to keep her alive even though I WILL PROBALY HAVE TO DIE!

We walk towards the train and I look over at Montanna I reach out my hand and clasp hers surprisingly she doesn't shake it off and we walk hands clasped towards the train. And I have one more thing to admit "I love you" I say she turns towards me, ""I love you to Lochia." We continue towards the train and I see a smirk on her face I smile and aboard that train the happiest man or boy alive.

**Montanna Riot POV**

I hope what Lochia felt wasn't real because I'm just playing for the cameras like always, I'm thinking ahead. i step onto the train and sit down at the table and look at the wide variety of wonderful foods and drinks laid out on the table.

**Escorts POV**

I hate the girl but hopefully she will be able to get the boy into the finals then I'll just send her somthing poisoned and Lochia wins, its a win win situation except for the girl but she has not family so nobody cares about her so i get the boy and the girl dies, YAY!

We sit down to watch the reapings and then when we get to our reaping i see my face when i pull out Megs note, I'm thrown off the couch and am on the floor with two hands around my neck.

"You slimey little beast, my name wasn't on that slip was it, tell the truth, it wasn't was it!" she yells at me. "I'm not letting go until you tell the truth." i feel the others trying to pull her off but she won't budge so i have to tell her the truth.

"No, it wasn't," i choke out, her hands almost immeadiantly leave from my throat. "then why did you say my name!"

"One, i don't like having people stealing from me," i say. "Pah that was years ago it took you months to realise somthing had gone then years for you to figure out it was me!" she yells at me.

"Two, i am not going to send Meg into battle she can hardly yell at someone let alone fight for her life." i stand up and leave running to my room. I'm probably going to be an avox or die for saying that.

i burst into tears.

So continues the train ride to the Capitol

**OMG! I'm so sorry to all those who read that last bit, my older brother got onto my account and changed my chapter and uploaded, i didn't know until i got the email and red it so i'm sorry i don't write sex scenes at all!**

**I'll post the next chapter soon hopefully!**

**I still need 2 male and 1 female Tributes**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES HOPE YOU TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**


	7. District 5 Reaping

Hey guys thank you if you read the story so far and I hope nobody takes the last chapter to seriously my brother is going to pay BIG time, (I'm talking chilli and toast).

So were around the half-way mark with the reaping's since there is no District 12 and 13.

Cameron Bailey's POV

Another reaping day, I'm 17 so I've got two more years until the reaping's are over for me, the escort a strange man with orange skin and black horns walks on stage, Capitol people really need to get a life.

The mayor comes on stage with a look of sorrow on his face, the poor man lost his daughter in the Hunger Games last year.

"Welcome to the Annual 1000th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" The escort smiles out to all of us and the Mayor bursts into tears, ever since his daughter Amber died the poor man has been in wreck.

"And our girl Tribute for District 5 is Celeste Evarinya!" Oh no this isn't good she won't last a full day in the arena, Poor Cels she is a gonna die and Kailyn is going to be Devastated I'm Devastated, Oh and how is Midian how is he going to react?

She walks on the stage fighting back tears every step of the way by the time she gets to the stage tears are pouring down her face.

"And the boy tribute is Midian Konunger!" she smiles at the crowd and I drop to my knees, how unlucky can I be both my friends are being sent to their deaths and if their lucky one might come home but the odds aren't in their favour.

Cels is now bawling her eyes out now on her knees like me and Kailyn. Midian walks up and helps her up she is crying into his shoulder as the Escort announces, "District 5 I give you your Tributes Celeste Evarinya and Midian Konunger! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be every in your favour!" she turns and ushers Cels and Midian off the stage I turn and run to Kailyn. "Come on," I say, "let's go to the train to say goodbye." I say pulling her in the directions of the train.

"Bbbut wwere not allllllowed to gggo." She stutters. "Your forgetting I come from a family of peacekeepers." I reply and pull her to the train.

**Celeste Evarinya POV**

Life is so cruel, why does fate have to sentence me and the boy of my life to death, no matter what I'm coming home with or without Midian, but I don't think I could bear that.

"CELS!" I hear someone yell bringing me back to reality, I turn to see my best friend Kailyn and her boyfriend Cameron. "Oh I don't want to go, Kailyn! Please tell Silvia I love her, mum and dad." I'm pulled away and onto the trains by my mentor before to could continue.

On the train I run sobbing to my room when the escort tells me its mine I'm so sad I'm not sure how I can continue, life is so cruel to do this to me.

**The Escorts POV**

Poor Celeste no girl deserves this, the boy Midias or something told me that they were friends and that he had a crush on her and he was sure she had one on him, maybe love might prevail and I can bring home a Victor, the last time District 5 had a victor it was Miles and he is now 95, I don't think he's going to last much longer.

I sit down at the table getting ready for dinner as Celeste Emerges from her room with Miles holding onto her arm I don't know who is supporting who but I guess they both need someone to help them.

"Celeste dear down ready for dinner," I say in a soft voice patting the seat next to me. She doesn't look at me and sits at the end of the table as Miles sits down in the seat next to me. "Don't worry Barry (his stupid pet name for me) I think she scared of those horns of yours." He says with a laugh, Midian (that's his name) and Celeste both laugh but manage to pass it for a very cough but I heard it.

"I'll have you know Horns and rhinestones are the latest fashion in the capitol," I say showing them my rhinestone incrusted hand, "Dyed skin and brightly coloured hair is so in as well," I say with a smirk and start to eat my soup.

"Well, sorry but the horns do make you look a bit weird," Celeste tells me.

"Now hang on a minute, my horns are tiny and worthless compared to other peoples horns so don't get all angry with my missy." I snap back, almost at once I wish I hadn't with the hurt look her face makes me feel very bad.

"Now hang on a minute," Mocks Midian, "Don't get all angry with Cels because you do look like an idiot with those horns on." He says and gets up and leaves the table.

So continues the train ride to the Capitol.

**So guys you like? Now because of lack of reviews I need some to continue, No reviews = No update and Reviews = Update**

**I got everything ready hear I just need your opinion on how it's looking so far!**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS MAKE YOU TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**


	8. District 6 Reaping

**Sorry it took so long to update but I have to say I thought you guys would update some more so unless you want this story to stop I need your opinions! I'm desperate for criticism but please be reasonable nice.**

**Anywho here is the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

**Ingrid Nilson POV**

"NILSON, get to the reaping at once!" screams the Peacekeeper who has a very low tolerance level, of course he would notice that I'm not at the reaping.

I back track out of the park careful not to be noticed by the Peacekeeper wondering how long I can leave him there standing shouting at the tree.

"HAWK!" I hear as I'm creeping away and I see my friends running towards me shouting like barbarians, shit my cover is blown.

"NILSON! Don't you dare move." Shouts the Peacekeeper as he make his way over to me.

"Great thanks guys I was planning on sneaking away but I guess we now have to RUN!" I say and sprint in the opposite direction.

"I say operation alley way is needed," pants Mitch as we duck behind a wall, operation Alley Way is when we split up and run through the alley ways of our district and we meet at the Justice building.

"Ok give it five minutes and I'll be there." I say and run off into an alley of the side from where we stopped to catch our breath.

I love climbing trees, I love climbing them about the same as I hate that annoying peacekeeper. He has so many rules, Don't walk to fast, Don't sit by the lake, Don't swim in the Swimming lake. I once said to him to Don't make so many rules, which earned me 10 lashes of the whip and I've still got the scars.

I run towards the justice building and wait in line for the sign up, slowly the line snakes it way forward and it's so slow I swear I saw a snail overtake me.

I hand my hand over and get pricked by the needle thingy, "Ingrid Nilson," I nod and walk off towards my section. I listen to some of the girls next to me but their conversation is very boring.

I see Mitch and Kev walk in to the justice yard so I leave my section to go and greet them, "Hey, slow pokes what kept you?" I asked seriously wanting an answer.

"Well, your stupid Peacekeeper friend caught us but we managed to escape before he could see us and realized that it wasn't you but it didn't stop us from being slowed, so next time don't let him catch you." Mitch said with a smug smile.

"Hey how about next time when I look like I'm sneaking away from a peacekeeper, you might not want to come screaming…" I start.

"HAWK!" screams someone.

"Hey I finished my sentence and my lips didn't even move!" I state wondering who knew me by that name, only Mitch and Kev knew me by that.

I turn around and come face to face with my big time enemy (who is also the mayors daughter how convenient).

"Hawk, dad asked me to give you this," she says handing me a scroll with the official seal, I know she's red it because I can see the rip and by the smug look on her face I know what it is about.

I open the scroll carefully and start to read;

_Dear Ingrid Nilson,_

_It is my duty as your mayor to inform you that all the extra tesserae taken out by the mayor house will be put under your name, along with the extra tesserae of your family and the other grain wanted by my daughter. Your sacrifice as the duty of a citizen and my subject you officially have 50 slips in the reaping bowl, thank you for your contribution to the city of District 6._

_Mayor Count._

Well isn't this great I'm probably going to be reaped because the stupid mayors daughter pulls more tesserae's on me because I'm prettier than her and I am better than her I every way possible she is such a BITCH.

I hang my head and show Mitch and Kev the letter and the look on their faces sinks my heart even more, Mitch hugs me and Kev soon joins.

"To your sections, everyone to your sections," yells a Peacekeeper and everyone goes to their section hurrying remembering what happened last year to the slowpokes.

I hurry to my spot and the reaping starts.

"Welcome district 6 to the annual 1000th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour," our escort says.

"You know," starts Maylet Enemy No.1, "I think you pathetic excuse of a family is going to lose another family member this year because I know you're a bloodbather for sure you have no hope you'll be dead just like your STUPID brother!" she says and turns around.

Latica and Heylay have to hold me back, they are my close friends who hate Maylet as much as me but fighting at the Reaping is strictly forbidden.

"And now let's get on with the Reaping," interrupts the Escort and her heels click along the ground, she approaches the reaping bowl then pauses to look up at the crowd she smiles her devil like Capitol smile.

Her hand ruffles around in the bowl and she pulls out a name slip, "And the lucky girl for district 6 is Ingrid Nilson…" I fall over and hit my head on the ground and my world goes black.

**Escort POV**

The girl tribute has just fallen over and knocked herself out, how selfish can she get thanks to her I'm standing up on this stage longer than I have to.

Well on with the Reaping, "And the boy tribute is…" leaving a pause to hold the suspense.

"GET ON WITH IT!" yells a boy from the back section, why that stupid pathetic district rat.

"Jack Bent!" I say over the microphone, the boy who yelled out steps forward and walks towards the stage and I cannot believe my luck.

"Well is it not sweet when justice is served," I say to him under my breath and smile back to the crowd hardly keeping myself from squealing in delight.

"District 8 your tributes Ingrid Nelson," who is a dead girl for sure," and Jack Bent! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." I turn and exit the stage roughly pulling jack behind me.

We arrive at the car and Ingrid is sitting inside talking with the driver what a pathetic person who would stoop so low and talk to a driver.

**Jack Bent POV**

Well I have to admit it wasn't a great idea of insulting her then getting reaped but fate is a fucked up thing.

We arrive at the car and I see Ingrid sitting in it talking to the driver and I hear the Devil take a quick breath and storm the rest of the way.

She opens the door and Satan is unleashed, "Ingrid shut up and face the front, Jack get in and Driver let's go!" she says angrily.

I sit in the seat and look at Ingrid who is trying to supress a laugh, "Um, Miss Escort I think you have something on your face," she says smothering a smile.

"Oh no, Ingrid darling this is a rhinestone and I have it implanted in my skin," she tells us like we were toddlers.

"OK, Escort lady it just makes you look like an idiot who fell down a gold mine," I tell her in a little kids voice and her temper escalates.

"You do realise that I am your lifeline in the games, without me you could die," she tells me smartly but I have another idea.

"But isn't that what mentors do? I mean of course your there but your kind of a waste of space, the mentors coach us and they can also get us sponsors. I think your only in this for the fame and glory because I you win I'm going to say that you're a selfish stuck up snob who didn't help me at all." I say and step out of the car and storm to the train.

**Ingrid Nilson POV**

Well what a fight, jack completely owns the escort and then storm out of the car as it pulls into the train but what he says bothers me.

What makes him so confident that the Escort won't influence what comes to us in the games.

I step on the train and melt into the nearest chair and I stay there for the rest of the day and contemplate my strategy for the games.

So continues the train ride to the Capitol.

**I am so sorry it took so long to update I had problems with my family and grounding me so I lost my laptop for a while and I had this chapter written up then I forgot about it and only remembered about it from a PM/ Review from V1ct0ry'Surv1v0r and Isabella Katniss so thank you for reminding me and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR TRIBUTES FAVOUR (or not)!**


End file.
